


it's all worn down but at least we're warmer

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Star Drabbles [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Jack doesn't pump gas into the car, M/M, so it's all his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack get caught in a storm, but at least they find a shack to keep themselves warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all worn down but at least we're warmer

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even know this was a thing until i saw it in the prompt thing and searched on it

"Look, hey, there!" Jack points, and Hiccup squints through the snow and wind billowing around them. Between the storm and the lack of glasses (they’re reading glasses, at least, but even still), all Hiccup can make out is a dark shape in the distance.

Jack runs to the dark mass and lacking any better idea of what to do, Hiccup runs after him. It doesn’t take long for him to finally make out what looks like a worn down cabin, wooden and hardly the best place to stay in during a snow storm, but really, the only place they  _can_  stay at the foreseeable future, somehow still withstanding the winds and ice. Jack hardly gives it much thought before he goes for the door of the cabin, though much closer and Hiccup would rather call it a shack than a cabin, and yanking it open.

Inside the wooden shack, they see more obviously homemade wooden items, two tables, a number of chairs, built-in shelves, save for a mattress and thick, but obviously worn, sheets, a number of knick knacks here and there, and what seems to be a toolbox and wooden boards.The wind is whipping and bringing snow into the shack and Jack quickly heads for the boards and toolbox, calling out, “hey! Help me nail these things to the windows! What’s the point of going into this thing if it’s gonna be the same as the outside anyway?”

Hiccup scrambles to follow and after much too long in Jack’s opinion, the windows are finally barred to keep the storm out. Even with this, there are still miniscule holes that has the wind barely breaking into the shack, but it’s the best they have and there’s not point counting the losses. At least not for the moment.

Hiccup sighs and keeps from scolding Jack again. He’d already done so a number of times first when the car sputtered to a stop and then when they had to go look for shelter while the storm kept blowing. He goes to the mattress and flops down to sit on it.

Jack looks all over the shack, taking a proper inventory of everything and then sighing and heading towards Hiccup. Now that they’re not in the storm, Jack finally realizes how cold he really is. He can feel his body shaking and he fists both his hands, nestling them in between his thighs. Fat lot that did, with his clothes nearly drenched in snow.

He turns then to check on Hiccup and the boy is quaking just like him, but at least not nearly as much. Pros of coming from a cold Scandinavian country, he figures.

He moves to rub his arms, trying to blow the coldness out. Hiccup’s eyes flits to him as he complains, “fuck is it cold.” Hiccup opens his mouth, to comfort him or agree or something.

"If you’d just pumped gas into the car like I’d ask you to—"

"Yeah, yeah, we wouldn’t be here," Jack grumbles. He puffs out more cold air and glares at nothing.

Hiccup sighs at that and looks down at the mattress before instructing, “hey, stand for a minute.”

Jack furrows his brows at him and asks, “what—” but stands up anyway. He watches Hiccup pull on the sheets and tilts his head to allow Jack to sit down again.

Jack’s about to ask if they could share but his jaw clicks shut when Hiccup immediately moves to press himself to him. Hiccup is quick to wrap both of them with the sheets and Jack automatically latches on to his end to drag it across his chest, bumping on the knuckles of Hiccup’s own fist.

"There," Hiccup murmurs. "This should do for now."

Jack breathes and lets the warmth of another body and the sheets bring him seep through his clothes. “Thanks,” he says, just as softly as the smaller.

"You’re welcome."

It is good.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post can be found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/69173823851)


End file.
